Jack's Fight
by gaia artemis
Summary: Jack's going through pain and lose only to have unwelcome reminders of his past. AU JACK DID NOT DIE. Read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any character from the Four Brothers least of all Jack. If I owned JAck I wouldn't be sittin' here now would I.**

**A/N: This takes place one year after the end of the movie. It is AU JACK NEVER DIED. Just so we're clear that was the worst part of the movie. Killin' off the baby of the family. What's wrong with some people. Just Jokin'**

* * *

"Come here you little shit!" a deep voice screamed as the man walked through the small, rundown house searching for someone. "Don't you make me run after you or you will be punished even more than what you already deserve!" 

"Please don't." a young boy, no more than 13, pleaded as he stepped out from the shadows. "Please don't. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry Jack?" the man yelled as he grabbed a hold of Jack and began to shake him. The man backhanded Jack hard enough to draw blood from the small boy. "You're not half as sorry as you will be."

"Please. I'll be good." Jack begged, with tears streaming down his face, as the man pulled out his belt. "I have school tomarrow and they'll ask questions Mark."

"Than you'll have to come up with a good excuse, got it." Mark said as he threw Jack to the floor and began hitting him with his belt hard enough to begin drawing blood with every blow. "You and I are going to have some fun tonight Jackson." Mark said as he dropped the belt and began to kick the already hurt teenager, vicously.

"No." Jack pleaded as Mark grabbed a hold of Jack and picked him up off the floor.

"My friends are over and are looking for some fun tonight. After I'm done with you of course." Mark finished as he dragged Jack down into the living room where all of his friends were waiting.

"Please not again." Jack pleaded as tears streamed down his face and his body began to shake in terror.

"Why don't we let them watch while you and I have some fun Jackson." Mark said as he threw Jack onto the couch and hit him once more in the face before moving down to the young teenagers jean button and began to strip Jack until he was completly nude. "God Jackson, you make me so hot. Have fun watchin' boys, your turns next." Mark said to his friends as he himself undressed and climbed on top of the terrified boy. "Let's have some fun Jackson." Mark sneered before he thrust into the unprepared boy.

"Noooo!" Jack screamed as he shot up from his bed, his body shaking violently from the nightmare that awoke him from his much needed rest.

"Jackie!" Bobby yelled as he and Angel ran into Jack's room and Angel sat down next to Jack and without hesitation he wrapped his arms around Jack.

"What happened baby?" Angel asked as he felt Jack tremble violently underneathe his strong hold on the young man.

"Nothing." Jack lied, embarrased of his outburst which caused both of his big brother's running into his room just to comfort him. "Just a nightmare."

"That wasn't just any nightmare, was it Jack?" Bobby said quietly as he took a seat next to Jack and Angel on the bed. "What happened Jack?"

"Yeah, what triggered your flashback Jackie?" Angel questioned as he moved slightly, allowing Bobby to move in on Jack. "You haven't had one of those in a long time. What triggered it."

"It was just a nightmare." Jack argued even as he leaned more into Bobby, taking in the protection he felt when wrapped in Bobby's arms.

"Bullshit." Bobby exclaimed even as he grabbed Jack so he couldn't pull away. "You don't just have one of those with no provoction. What happened!"

"I had my checkup today." Jack finally relented and admitted the truth as he wiggled out of Bobby's grip. "Every time I go and see that damn doctor this shit happens!"

"Shhh." Bobby said as he wrapped Jack into another hug as Jack's body began to shake with the sobs that both Angel and Bobby were ready for. "Which doctor Jackie?"

"Both of them." Jack whispered into Bobby's shoulder. "I had doc Edwinds and than Jackson."

"Who the hell schedualed both those appointments on the same day!" Bobby yelled as the realization why Jack was so out of it today set in.

"Who do you think?" Jack answered quietly as he pulled away from Bobby and stood and began to slowly pace.

"It was that jackass Johanson wasn't it?" Angel spoke quietly. "He made sure that both of them were put on the same day."

"What can I say," Jack said quietly. "That man knows exactly which buttons to press and it wasn't like I could refuse because if I did, I'd be in jail so fast your head would spin."

"You shouldn't have had to go to them alone today of all days Jackie." Bobby said as he stood and stopped in front of Jack, pausing his pacing. "You should have told one of us so that we could go with you."

"We were all having a hard time today and I didn't want to make it worse on you guys." Jack whispered. "I didn't want today to be about me."

"Jackie," Bobby said queitly as he pulled Jack into his arms. "Yes today is hard on all of us, but we are a family and if I remember correctly you almost died a year ago too."

"Yeah but I didn't want to put any more pressure on you guys when we're all already so stressed." Jack said as he stared at a stain on his bedroom floor. "It's just so hard."

"Why?" Angel asked, even though he had a feeling of what Jack's answer would be.

"Ma used to take me every time." Jack whispered as tears began to pool in his eyes. "She'd always be there through it all."

"Oh Jackie." Bobby said queitly as his own tears began to form as he pulled Jack even closer into his arms. "We all know that when you have these doctors appointments they throw you for a loop everytime, and I want you to know that from now on me, Angel, and Jerry are here for you."

"God you must think I'm so stupid." Jack laughed bitterly. "Here I am crying like a little kid again."

"That's alright Jack." Angel spoke up before Bobby could compose himself enough to answer. "We all have had a hard day today. Lord knows that I've cried today."

"Yeah, well ya'll are a bunch of pussies." Bobby joked even as his voice constricted to hold back his own tears.

"Please Mr. Big shot," Angel laughed as he punched Bobby in the arm. "we all heard you cryin' like a bitch today too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bobby replied as he hit Angel back before turning back towards Jack. "So what happened with Edwinds?"

"She put me under again and she made me tell her about the week before I came here to Ma." Jack whispered as he remembered what his dream and his hypnosis made him.

"You can refuse that bitch ya know." Bobby said simply as he watched Jack start to rub the shoulder he was shot in. "Is your shoulder buggin' ya again?"  
"A little bit." Jack admitted as he winced when he moved it. "And no I can't refuse her. She would tell the courts that I'm not cooperating."

"So what." Angel spat, angry at the doctor.

"So what?" Jack laughed bitterly. "So what is the fact that I'd be thrown in jail. I have to see both of them until my 21st birthday or else I land my ass in jail."

"Your birthday isn't for another year." Bobby said. "That means you have way to many sessions with those assholes before you get rid of them."

"Yeah I know and I'll be a good little boy until then." Jack said as he sat back down on his bed next to Angel. "I've been seeing them since I was 16 and it's driving me nuts."

"Well it's your own fault you had to overdose in an attempt to kill yourself." Angel said, trying to tease Jack but only upsetting his baby brother.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up Angel!" Jack said vicously as he stood again. "You weren't even fuckin' here. What the fuck do you think you know about it! You don't even know why I did it."

"You were here at home with Ma and your family so no I don't get why you would try to kill yourself." Angel yelled as he started to get angry as well.

"Drop it Angel." Bobby said quietly as he moved between his two brothers. "There are circumstances that you don't know about."

"What that he had a loving family that was here for him no matter what?" Angel demanded. "That he had a mother who would have given her life for him and he decided to throw that away by overdoseing on Opium!"

"You know what Angel? Yes I was here when I tried to kill myself, but for the week before I wasn't. He managed to regain custody for a week. That entire week I was with my father!" Jack yelled before he stormed out of his bedroom and down the stairs and out the door.

"What?" Angel whispered in shock.

"Yeah, Mark managed to coerce the courts into letting him have Jack back." Bobby began to explain. "You didn't see him when he got back Angel. Remember what he looked like when Ma first got him? How he acted?"

"Yeah."

"Imagine that times maybe 50 and you can picture how fucked ip Jack was when he came back. Mark laid into him hard and God knows what else that bastard did to him in a week."

"Bobby!" Jack voice screamed in desperation as he ran back into the house and slammed the door. "Get down here!"

"What! What's wrong!" Bobby yelled as he ran down the stairs followed by Angel and grabbed a shaking Jack to look for injuries.

"He's outside." Jack whispered. "I swear to fucking God he is standing in our front yard."

"Who?" Angel asked, confused, even as Bobby was already in action knowing exactly who Jack was talking about.

"Mark." Bobby spat as he looked outside into the yard just as the sun was rising, making Mark look like the devil with red orange light on him.

"Come on out Jackson." Mark yelled as he waited outside. "If you make me come in to retrieve what is mine you know how much that upsets me."

"Get the fuck of my lawn before I come out and shoot your ass!" Bobby yelled back at the trespasser in the Mercer lawn.

"Fuck off!" Mark screamed back. "Jackson Robert Grace, get your ass out here right this instant, we have some unfinished buisness!"

"My name is not Grace!" Jack screamed back, as Bobby pulled him into a hug when he realized Jack was shaking from head to foot, more so than after his nightmare.

"His name is Jack Mercer." Angel yelled as he stepped outside, leaving Bobby with Jack. "If you don't leave and move your sorry ass away from my baby brother I will kill you!"

"Shut your face nigger." Mark spat as he moved closer to the door, when suddenly Jack and Bobby appeared right next to Angel. "Come on boy, you know the punishment for makin' me wait."

"Leave right fuckin' now." Jack growled as he pulled a gun, much to everyone's shock. "I swear to fucking God I will kill you. I lost my mother a year ago and I will not have you talkin' shit to my brother. Leave."

"You're makin' a mistake." Mark sneered as he stood in his place with no intention of leaving without Jack right beside him. "You know I hate it when you try to fight back Jackson."

"Stop calling me that!" Jack said as he pulled the trigger, shotting the snow infront of Mark, making him jump. "I am not a little kid any more! So fuck off!"

"Such language Jackson." Mark said putting an emphasis on Jackson. "What would your dead mothers think of that?"

"Alright, that's it." Bobby snarled as he grabbed the gun from Jack and walked up to Mark. "If you thought that Jack might shoot your ass, don't even think that I will blink an eye about killing your sorry ass."

"I'll be back for you when you are least prepared." Mark yelled as he started backing away from the Mercer house. "I'll be back Jackson."

"Thank God that asshole left." Angel said as he turned away from the outside and back to his brothers just as Jack collasped against Bobby.

"Shh." Bobby whispered as he pulled Jack into his arms as he sank to the floor just inside the door. "He isn't going to get you ever again."

"You can't garentee that Bobby." Jack said as he began to sob. "You don't know how far his power can reach. He can get anything he wants and right know he wants me."

"No." Angel said fiercly. "That asshole is not going to get his hands on you one more time you understand me?"

"Why don't we just get you back to bed because right now all you need to do is rest." Bobby said as he pulled Jack up and began to lead him upstairs, back to his room. "You let Angel and me worry about everything else."

"Yeah, just go back to sleep Jackie." Angel said quietly as Bobby sat Jack down on his bed and pushed him into a laying position.

"Ok." Jack agreed, he was to spent, physically and emotionaly to argue with two of his older brothers. "Wake me up later."

"We will Jackie." Bobby said as he lead Angel out and closed the door as Jack fell asleep, before turning back to Angel. "Lets go downstairs and talk."

"This is to much on him Bobby." Angel spat in anger. "Jack can't take much more of this shit. First those damn doctors and now Mark's come back to try and claim him!"

"I know." Bobby said a little to calm. "You and me will take care of that jag off Mark and I'll have Jerry talk to his social worker about the doctors. For now all we can do is wait."

* * *

TBC. Review and I'll continue. This is just the Beginning. Tell me what you think and how I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER- No I don't own any part of FOUR BROTHERS I so wish I did._**

* * *

You know that I can't wait. We need to do something about this right now." Angel said quietly. "I can't stand to know that Mark could be outside, waiting for the perfect moment to yank Jack away from us."

"I know Angel. Trust me I fuckin' know!" Bobby replied back as his anger started to take a toll on jis body and he began to shake. "You didn't see Jack, Angel. I found him when he overdosed." Bobby sat down on the couch as Angel took the chair across from the couch and listened to his brother.

"Tell me what happened Bobby." Angel said quietly as he waited for Bobby's outburst that never came. "I wasn't here so tell me what happened with Jack and his overdose."

"Now's not the time Angel." Bobby said as he pulled Angel up off the chair. "We need to call Jerry and get his ass over here so we can talk to him about Jack's social worker."

"I'll call Jerry and tell him to come over." Angel agreed. "Why don't you start to make somethin' to eat so when Jerry gets here we can wake up Jackie and have somethin' to eat."

"A'ight." Bobby said as he walked into the kitchen and Angel picked up the phone and started to dial Jerry's number.

"Yo Jerry, it's Angel, you need to come over to the house. Something happened." ANgel said as he started to pace around the living room. "Don't want to talk about ti over the phone, just get here as fast as you can. Alright, we'll see you in a few."

"Is he coming over?" Bobby yelled from the kitchen. "Because we all need to sit and talk about what we're gonna do about all this shit."

"Yeah, Jerry said he'll be here in a few." Angel said as he started to help Bobby in the kitchen. "Should we wake up Jackie now or later?"

"MAybe we should just wait until he wakes up on his own." Bobby siad as he and Angel sat down at the table in silence until Jerry's van pulled up. "You go and let Jerry in here alright. I'll go get Jack."

"Alright." Angel agreed as he walked off towards to front door to unlock the chain as Bobby started upstairs. Bobby made it upstairs untill a yell caused him to run the rest of the way to Jack's room.

"Alright Jack, It's alright." Bobby said as he rushed in the door and grabbed Jack into a hug. "Shhh, I'm here now Jackie you're okay you're safe at home. I'll protect you Jackie."

"Bobby." Jack sobbed into Bobby's shoulder. "Why am I like this? I'm 20 years old, he has no control over me anymore but he still does." Jack pulled away and started to try to compose himself. "I can't do this anymore Bobby, I need to make sure he can't find me."

"Don't worry Jackie." Bobby said as he try to pull Jack back into a hug. "You let me worry about Mark and I'll take care of him. He won't get you agian."

"You don't understand Bobby." JAck said as he started to pace around his bedroom. "He has all the connections in the world. He can find me and get me anytime he wants. I am terrified of him and he knows it and uses it." Jack's voice started to rise as he became more angry at the thought. "I'm 20 damn it! I'm not 16 anymore!"

"Alright Jackie, just calm down and relax." Bobby said as he stood and stopped in front of Jack. "We will all take care of Mark together okay. We'll do this as a family, you don't have to do this alone." Bobby pulled Jack into a hug as he started to get worked up again.

"You don't understand Bobby he has conections, if he wants me there is no stopping him." Jack sobbed. "He can find me no matter what we do."

"No Jack, that is not going to happen you understand me!" Bobby exclaimed as he pulled Jack closer to him. "That bastard will not get you, I will make sure of that because I am your big brother and I will protect you. I couldn't do it when you were 16 but I can now and I will, no matter what."

"Alright." Jack agreed. "I'll let you do your big brother routine, but just remember that if and when we find Mark, that asshole is mine." Jack pulled away from Bobby and began to try and compose himself.

"Okay Jackie." Bobby said as he reached up and wiped the tear tracks from Jack's face as Jack took deep calming breaths, trying to control his shaking. "Well Jerry's here to talk about your social worker and doctor and I whipped up some pancakes while we were waitin' on him so why don't we go down stairs and chow down."

"Alright." Jack agreed as he started to move to his door but hesitated in opening it. "What does Jerry know?"

"Well nothin' right now." Bobby said as he opened the door and walked through, pulling a slightly hesitant Jack with him. "You can tell him or me and Angel can if you want."

"No I'll tell him." Jack said as they walked downstairs and towards the kitchen. "I have too."

"Hey Jackie!" Jerry said as he spotted Bobby and Jack walkin' into the kitchen. "Our brother here makes some damn good pancakes, ya'll better get some before Angel here eats 'em all."

"Alright Jer." Jack said as he sat down at the table and Bobby moved his chair slightly closer to the young man to show his support. "But we have to talk about my social worker and my-- my-my doctor." Jack whispered the last part which made Jerry look at both Bobby and Angel and immediatly became serious at their faces.

"Alright Jack." Jerry said slowly. "Just take your time and we'll go slow okay?"

"Well..." JAck began.

* * *

TBC sorry that it's taken so long to update and I wanted to say thank you to everyone for their reviews.

Please send me some suggestions on where you want me to go with this story, I have some ideas but would like some input. (You will get credit.)

Will update soon, but I have finals but I have a month off so I can continue writing.

Love to ya'll.


End file.
